<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Years by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678477">Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Why Did I Write This?, kinda sad-ish at the beginning for like one paragraph but goes up from there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every hour felt like a day, every day a minute, without him by my side. But finally, after four long, dreadful years, I was finally going to be reunited with my dear Iwa-chan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11:00 am, March xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
Every hour felt like a day, every day a minute, without him by my side. But finally, after four long, dreadful years, I was finally going to be reunited with my dear Iwa-chan. Today, the day I had looked forward to since he left, had finally come. It felt like an unreal dream. Every day had been a cycle of waking up, getting ready, going to class, playing volleyball, eating, then going to sleep. And every day I’d think about him,  every waking second. His flight was supposed to land at 4 pm, five hours from now. What were probably the five longest hours of my life. I waited, and waited, what felt like days, but in reality, were only a few minutes. Maybe I could play volleyball. That sounds nice. Maybe when Iwa-chan comes back we could play together, like we did in high school. Oh, how I wish I was back in high school. Maybe if I could go back, I could play the semifinals again. Maybe we could’ve beaten Karasuno and Shiratorizawa.<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>4:30 pm, March xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
30 more minutes until Iwa-chan comes!!! I can’t wait!!!<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>5:46  pm, March xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
Iwa-chan finally came back!!! He’s sleeping though… but he said he’d tell me all about it when he wakes up!!! I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy…<br/>
[insert badly drawn picture of oikawa and iwaizumi holding hands]<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>11:03 pm, March xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
Iwa-chan has finally woken up!!! (that makes it sound like he almost died) Mattsun and Makki also came to visit, and we’re planning on meeting with the rest of the old team some time. I miss them. Iwa-chan said we could play volleyball together again, can’t wait!!!<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>1:56 pm, March xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
Iwa-chan said he was looking for a job in japan, and said we could find an apartment together!!! AHHHH I’M SO EXCITED<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>4:32 pm, March xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
We met up with the old team today! That was probably the most fun I’ve had in a while. We played some volleyball and went to a movie. Huh. We haven’t all hung out since my last day of high school.<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>10:42 am, March xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
YAYYYYY I GOT A LETTER SAYING THAT I’M GOING TO BE ON THE JAPAN NATIONAL TEAM I’M SO EXCITED!!!!<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru </p><p>[one week later]</p><p>2:37 pm, march xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
I and Iwa-chan found an apartment that's close to the training facility and his new job!!! we're planning on moving next month, around the time his new job starts and I have to start practicing with the japan team!!!<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>[one week later]</p><p>3:45 pm, april xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
I and iwa-chan finally moved into our new apartment!! we have four days until Iwa-chan’s new job starts and I meet the rest of the japan team!<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru </p><p>[four days later]</p><p>7:34 pm, April xx, 20xx<br/>
dear diary,<br/>
I finally met the rest of the team. Ushijima and the short MB from Karasuno, Hinata are also on the team. Ushiwaka still wants me to come to Shiratorizawa, even though we graduated four years ago, and the small MB keeps calling me ‘the great king.’ he seems excited though. Iwa-chan said that his new job is good, and they may work with the japan team.<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>7:43 pm, April xx, 20xx<br/>
dear diary,<br/>
Ushiwaka is just as annoying as ever. We had our first practice today, which was mostly getting a feel for each other and working together. Iwa chan is also just as mean as ever ;-; speaking of him, he's calling me. bye!<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>[about a month later]</p><p>9:30 pm, may xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
I haven’t written in you for a while, have I? I’m sorry, but practice and everything has just made my life HELL. but guess what? We won our first game!! It was close, but we still won!! Also, Iwa-chan said his job is good, but he won’t go into detail and seems stressed. Maybe I’ll ask him tomorrow. We’re both home, and planning on seeing a movie. There’s a new Godzilla one, right? Maybe we can see that! Ahhhh I can’t wait.<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>6:57 pm, may xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
We went to see the new Godzilla movie. Iwa-chan seemed happier than usual (he hasn’t called me trashykawa or something all day! This is an improvement!) maybe because this is the first time we’ve gone out since he came back. Damn, being an adult is hard. Oh, that was Iwa-chan! He just called me trashykawa. I thought we were getting somewhere.<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>6:35 pm, may xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
Iwa-chan seems stressed again. I asked him, and he said it was just work. He didn’t seem like he was lying or hiding anything, so I guess I shouldn't prod. Maybe I can make him that tofu he likes. The last time I tried making it, I almost burned the house down, but that was when I was in high school…<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>[one week later]<br/>
5:45 pm, may xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
I’m not writing in you as much as I used to, am I? I remember writing in you every day when I was younger. God, I sound old now. Anyways, there’s less than a month until the Olympics, so practice has been getting longer and harder. I think our team is pretty good. We have Ushiwaka, which, as much as I hate him, is a good spiker. And that shorty is pretty good, and the looks on people’s faces when they see him jump is always hilarious. And the rest of the team, including the benchwarmers, are all formidable opponents.<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p><p>[a little more than a month later]<br/>
6:34 pm, July xx, 20xx<br/>
Dear diary,<br/>
Wow, so much has happened since I last wrote in you. I think I’ve only been this happy since Iwa-chan came back. I should probably write it now. WE GOT A GOLD MEDAL IN THE OLYMPICS!!! My knee gave way early into the matches, but it was good enough to let me play in the last few. Anyways, we’re celebrating tonight, so gotta go get ready. I must be flawless (not like I'm not).<br/>
-Oikawa Tooru</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow. i haven't wrote this much in a while. i think it turned out pretty good (also ig i can see oikawa as the kind of person that has a diary. i once tried to use a diary but gave up after a day)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>